Transported
by BluePhoenix0101
Summary: 14-year-old Monkey D. Luffy had been digging in her garden when she found an ancient artifact. A few days later she woke up in an other world with no recollection of what happened afterwards. It turned out Ace and Sabo had found her in the middle of the forest, taken her in and treated her wounds. How will she react to what happened? Fem!Luffy Alive!Sabo Currently on hiatus.
1. Where am I?

_**Chapter 1: Where Am I?**_

'Where am I?', I wondered as I sat up in the bed. I looked around the room. The bed I had been sleeping in was located next to the window. Across from where I was sitting was a door. There were two chairs and a table nearby, 'How did I get here?', I wondered. Last I remember I was digging up carrots and radishes in my garden and I found something that looked like a relic from an ancient civilization. I don't remember anything that happened after that. Speaking of which isn't that the same relic laying on the table? I looked out the window. It seemed I was somewhere very high up, as I could only see the tree tops. I stood up and walked out the door. The next room was definitely not what I had expected. There were two 16-year-old boys sitting in the middle of the room, which suspiciously looked like a cross between a livingroom and a balcony, or at least that's what I thought until I looked at what was behind the railing. I saw even more trees, most of them oaks and maples. 'This is a tree house', I realized. The boys suddenly looked at me and stood up, grabbing the long pipes that were laying on the floor next to them. One of the boys had wavy black hair, grey eyes, and freckles, The one next to him had short blond hair and wore a top hat. 'Freckles' looked like he was ready to attack me any moment. I slowly backed away, not taking my eyes off of either of them. I would never admit it to anyone, but I was scared. Then again, who wouldn't be? I had woken up in a treehouse, most likely far from any civilization, not knowing how I had even gotten here in the first place, and to top that off there were two older boys holding weapons standing in front of me. I knew how to fight, but what could I, a 14-year-old girl, do against two boys, who, unlike me, had weapons. I knew I would lose. I think that the fear must have shown in my eyes, because the blond kid turned spoke up.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. My name is Sabo and this is Ace", he pointed to the boy next to him, who still hadn't stopped watching my every move. I stayed silent. I had heard that phrase before, a lot of times. Most of the time it meant the exact opposite. I kept backing away slowly until I reached the door that led to the room I had been sleeping in. Fortunately I had left it open. I spared a glance at the big window by the bed, only to realize that it wasn't a real window, just a hole in the wall, to let fresh air in. It was just big enough for me to fit through. I could see branches beyond it. I looked at the two boys again, just to notice that they were slowly inching closer towards me. The only thing I wanted at the moment was to get away from them. Who knew how I would end up if I didn't. I sprinted into the room, grabbed the ancient artifact thing and jumped out the 'window' onto a branch. My best friend used to call me a monkey. She said I was probably the only person in the world who could run through trees like they were solid ground. I ran and ran until my legs gave out. I would've fallen off the tree if it hadn't been for the wierd rope-thing that was hanging down from the branch I was on. Instead of falling I slid down it. Once I was on the ground I waited to catch my breath before going any further. I walked through the forest until I ended up standing on a cliff facing what I supposed was the ocean.

"Where the hell am I?!", I shouted to nothing in particular. I was sure that there was no ocean where I lived, not even a lake or a pond. I was dreaming, I had to be. There was no other explanation for this. 'Unless you've been teleported to an other world", a voice inside my head spoke up. I told it to shut up. Something like that would defy all logic. 'Oh, would it? Didn't your father study the probability of other dimensions existing?', I heard the voice speak again. That was true enough. Dad was a scientist, who spent his whole life researching stuff like that, but everyone made laughed at him because of it. They thought he was crazy. 'I guess he was right', I answered the voice. Wait, did I just say that I answered it? Hearing and talking to voices inside your head is never a good sign - it usually translates to something along the lines of _you're going crazy_. I looked over at my arms and legs. They were bandaged. 'When did I get injured?', I wondered. 'And who bandaged me? Maybe it was those boys back at the tree house.' I shuddered. It was cold, probably autumn, judging by the red and brown leaves on the grass, and I only had on a red tank top that showed my belly button, blue shorts up to my knees, straw sandals and my favorite straw hat. I sat down and put my head in my hands, thinking about what to do next. Little did I know that two certain teenagers had followed me here and were observing me...

* * *

"She's not from around here", I whispered to Sabo. "I know practically everyone on this island, and I've never seen her before. And she has odd clothes. I've never seen anybody wear suff like that, at least not on this island. And how did she end up in the middle of the forest bruised like that with nothing with her but a rock with inscriptions in ancient languages?"

Sabo didn't answer. I figured he was mad at both of us for scaring her off. Not like I cared, though. If she was gone it meant less problems for us. Of course, my brother had told me we should go after her before she hurt herself more. It wasn't easy to find her. That girl ran through the trees like a monkey. I wouldn't be surprised if she actually was one. She looked to be about 14 and was pretty - knee long black hair pulled over her shoulder in a long braid. She had big chocolate-brown eyes. Her chest was big for her age, but other than that she was small - about a head smaller than me and Sabo. We lost sight of her when she suddenly slid down a vine. By the time we got there she was gone.I found myself worrying about her. There were lots of dangerous animals in this forest. What if she met one and couldn't protect herself against it. She didn't look like a fighter - she'd most likely be dead within seconds. I would've most likely continued along that train of thought if I hadn't heard a yell not to far off in the distance:

"Where the hell am I?!"

If I had to guess I'd say it was the same girl we had found. Sabo and I made our way to the clearing and saw her standing over a cliff with a look of disbelief on her face. Not wanting to scare her we patiently waited in the shadows. She eventually sat down and put her head in her hands. We took that chance and Sabo walked up to her. We didn't bring our pipes with us, mostly because we didn't want to scare her. Of course, we were still unbeatable without them. There was no way that this little girl could win with us in a fight. She didn't turn at the sound of Sabo's footsteps. She just sat there and sulked, that is until Sabo spoke up.

"Are you all right?", he asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm absolutely fine", she said sarcastically. "I have no clue where I am, no clue how I got here, no clue who the two guys in the tree house were, and to top that all off I've started talking to myself."

I laughed. It was like she didn't even notice Sabo and I were there. At least not until Sabo put a hand on her shoulder, careful not to touch the bandages. She looked up, startled. I was right - she _hadn't_ noticed us being there. She thought she was talking to herself.

"It's all right. We're not going to hurt you", Sabo said. He held up his hands showing that he wasn't about to attack or anything. This action seemed to calm the girl down. She stood up.

"What's your name?", I asked her. She looked lost, and I couldn't help but be concerned about her. She had a look in her eyes like she thought she was dreaming.

"Luffy", she replied. " My name is Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

_**(A/N) This is my only second fan fiction. The idea just came to me while I was trying my best to fall asleep (not succeeding until at least an hour later). I wrote it down on a piece of paper so I wouldn't forget, but later it turned out that I couldn't get it out of my head. In my desperation I sat down before my laptop and started typing up the first chapter. Please review to tell me how I did. :)**_


	2. A Place to Stay

_**Chapter 2: A Place to Stay**_

"Nice to meet you Luffy", the boy named Sabo said. "Where did you come from?"

"Not here", I answered. I could not, would not tell this guy that I had come from an other dimension.

"Well, yeah, we figured that out. No one wears clothes like that," said Ace, "At least no one who considers themselves normal. And what's with the weird hat?

This got me really mad. People had always told me I had good taste and color coordination. I could live with others insulting that, though, but no one, and I mean no one insults my hat. "You try saying that again", I said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Luffy was staring at Ace with a menacing look in her eyes. You could practically see the dark aura rolling off of her in waves. I was starting to fear for Ace's life. But why had she gotten so mad about a hat? Was it special or something? Ace didn't appear to have noticed Luffy's anger. Scratch that - he did and wanted to make her even more furious than she already was. I could tell this was not going to end well.

"I called that ugly old straw hat of yours weird, what're you going to do about it?"

I mentally facepalmed. How could he be so stupid. Now he was well on his way to making sure that he would be bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Needless to say, Luffy had had enough. She lunged at Ace and tackled him to the ground before either of us had a chance to blink. That girl was fast. She tried punching Ace in the face, and succeeded once, before I had the chance to pin her arms above her head.

"Let me go", she squirmed, "I'll make him pay. He dug his own grave. No one insults my hat and gets away with it." She thrashed herself into exhaustion. When she was finished I helped her stand up.

"Come on. If you have nowhere else to go then you can come to our house, though I don't know if you could actually call it that. You can tell us everything about yourself once we sit down somewhere", I tried to persuade her. It didn't take long for her to agree, especially when I mentioned we were going to have bear meat for dinner.

* * *

I followed Sabo. I don't think he's going to hurt me, and I'm not planning on hurting him unless I have to (though I can't say the same for Ace), and even if I tried I was pretty sure I wouldn't win. He was strong, stronger than me (at least in my current state), and it seemed pretty stupid to refuse free food, especially since it was meat. Yes! Who knows in how long I hadn't eaten, and this way I could fill my stomach for free.

Sabo helped me up the rope ladder that led to the treehouse, while Ace followed behind us, sulking. I couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't fought back, though I think it was the shock. I was always being underestimated. Most people seemed to think that being scrawny meant being weak, and apparently this guy was no different. Once we were inside Sabo told me to sit down on one of the many animal skins in the room. He went outside to start a fire, and start cooking the meat. My mouth was watering. I couldn't wait to find out what the food in this dimension tasted like. As soon as he got back and sat down, he started asking me questions.

"So, Luffy, how old are you?"

"Fourteen", I answered.

"How did you even get here in the first place? Ace and I found you unconscious in the middle of the forest about to be eaten by a giant tiger injured holding a weird rock."

"Oh, you mean this thing?" I took the artifact out of my pocket and showed it to them. I could see Ace was interested in it, seeing a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Can I see that?", he asked. I handed it to him, wondering why he would want to see something like that.

He looked it over." This is written in Adai", he suddenly said.

"What is?", I asked. Up until then I hadn't noticed the writing on the relic. "And isn't Adai an extinct language? Can you read it?"

"Yes, I can, though some of the words carved into the stone have faded away and are impossible to read, at least without a magnifying glass", he answered.

"Ace has always been good with languages", Sabo said, "It sounds impossible, and I don't know how he did it, but he managed to learn most of the extinct languages and is able to use them fluently. He's a genius!"

I nodded my head, eyes wide open in shock. Was this guy for real? "Can you translate what it says for me?"

"Something about traveling through time and space to an other dimension, people getting seriously injured if they don't know what they're doing and winding up dead most of the time", he suddenly looked up, suspicious. " Now how about you tell us how you got here?"

"I seriously don't know. Last I remember I was tending to my garden when I noticed a stone. It looked cool, so I picked it up." Ace and Sabo sweat dropped. " Next thing I know I was here, injured and lying in a bed in your treehouse, with no clue as to my whereabouts. Is the food ready yet?" I finished my speech. I couldn't help it. I was too hungry to think clearly at the moment.

Sabo went outside."You can come on down, the meats ready", he yelled. I swooped down onto the food as fast as I could. It was great, and it was gone in less than five minutes. Apparently I wasn't the only one who ate a lot here.

"I have a problem", I announced, patting my full stomach. "I have no place to stay, and I would be grateful if you let me stay the night here."

"Sure I don't see why that would be a problem", Sabo replied.

"Thanks a lot! I appreciate it! To make up for it I'll find us some breakfast tomorrow, hm?"

"Really... you don't have to."

"But it's the least I can do to thank you", I said.

"OK, OK, do what you want, but it's not going to be our fault if you get killed out there by some giant beast", said Ace. He was trying to scare me off, but I didn't back down.

"I'll be fine. I know how to fight, and I'm strong, too.

Both Sabo and Ace just sighed. Apparently they didn't think that a girl could fight. Boy was I going to prove them wrong.

"You can sleep on the bed in that room", Sabo said, pointing to the room I had woken up in.

"Thank you!", I ran up to him and hugged him. Sabo blushed, but I didn't notice. I was lost in thoughts. 'They aren't bad people. Maybe a little scary at first, but definitely not bad. How could a person be bad when they offer you a place to stay and food?' I ran to the room. As soon as I got in I dropped onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**_(A/N) This chapter didn't come out like I wanted it too. Oh well. I haven't updated for the past few days because I'm just to lazy. Unfortunately, I'm starting school on the 3rd of September, so I'll only be able to update like once a week. Please review!_**


	3. Disgusting Fruit

_**Chapter 3: Disgusting Fruit**_

I woke up somewhere around dawn - the light outside was very faint. When I walked into the main part of the tree house (the one I dubbed as the living room) I came across Ace and Sabo, each sprawled across the ground on a bunch of furs. I slipped out onto the "porch" and went down the ladder. As I had promised, I was going to look for something to eat. I just hoped that they didn't wake up before I got back.

Ever since I was little I had loved the forest. It had always been somewhat of a second home to me. Now I found myself recognising some of the smells - decaying leaves, late flowers, even water had its own distinct scent. I made my way through the forest slowly and quietly, as not to scare off any prey. I noticed rabbit tracks in some of the swampier areas, but all of them disappeared eventually. I didn't bother trying to find them again. I knew a few rabbits wouldn't be enough food for the three of us. I decided that instead I would look for some dear, possibly a tiger, too.

After about 10 minutes I walked out into a clearing. There was a tiger lying in the middle, sleeping. I checked the direction of the wind. I didn't want the animal to notice my smell, which would happen if the wind was blowing from behind me. Luck was on my side - it was blowing the other way. I quietly snuck up on him. Unfortunately, I stepped on a twig when I was about 3 meters away from the animal. As it woke up, I quickly punched it. The force of the impact blew it back, and that gave me time to look for my daggers, which as it turned out WHERE NOT THERE! Great. This was going to take two times longer than I anticipated. While I just stood there wondering where my blades could be the tiger lunged at me. It looked angry, if its bristled fur was anything to go by. I barely dodged it by sidestepping. I noticed a rock lying a little way off to the side and dove for it. I grabbed it and ran back towards the tiger. I smashed the rough stone against its skull, and it dropped dead on the ground. Looking at it closely I noticed that it was pretty big - about the size of the bear we ate yesterday. I figured that it would be enough to fill our so-called bottomless pits of stomachs. I picked up the dead animal. It weighed a lot. A normal human wouldn't have been able to pick it up - but hey, whoever said I was normal?

I started walking in the direction of the tree house. Or at least I thought it was this way. After about half an hour I finally admitted I was lost. I noticed a weird looking fruit growing on an even weirder tree. The bark was purple, and the leaves were a hot pink, and they were shaped like stars, gathered in bunches of about five at the tip of each branch. The fruit was shaped like a banana, hot pink, and had a pattern of swirls all over it. I figured that this must be a fruit existing only in this dimension. I was hungry (and the fruit looked interesting), so I picked it. I started walking in a random direction.

When I finally came across the tree house I swallowed the rest of the banana. I threw the peel into one of the nearby bushes. The fruit tasted horrible. I made a mental note never to eat any more of them ever again (the exception being me dying of hunger). I dumped the tiger beside the tree and went up the rope ladder. I heard the guys arguing inside. I knew it was impolite to eavesdrop, but sometimes, you could discover a lot of useful information. This is what I heard:

"We have to go and look for her! I never though she would really go out and look for food on her own. She might have been attacked! She's just 14, for crying out loud!", that was Sabo, and he sounded worried.

"You know me and you aren't much older than her - we're 16. And I still remember how she punched me yesterday. She's strong", answered Ace.

"But what if she's dead?! It would be our fault for not taking care of her."

"If she was killed by the animals in the forest, then there's nothing we can do. And she wasn't even our responsibility in the first place."

"But she was so cuuuute!" I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"So? Her being cute doesn't mean she can't take care of herself. You're acting as if she was your lost little sister?"

"Little sister? I like that idea. But more importantly, we have to go look for her!"

"Sabo, don't panic. I'm sure that she's perfectly fine." I decided it was time for me to show myself.

"Hey guys! I'm back. And guess what? I brought food!", I exclaimed as I walked into the living room. Both boys were looking at me dumbfounded. 'I guess they really did think that I was dead', I thought. After a while Ace smirked.

"Really? Where is it? I don't see anything." As if to prove his point he put his hand above his eyes and looked around.

"Down there." I pointed my finger in the direction of the tiger. Both boys came out onto the porch and looked down. As soon as the noticed the tiger their eyes widened and jaws dropped practically to the floor. As if in a trance, they walked down the ladder and towards our breakfast. I walked over to a nearby river to wash up. As soon as my hand touched the water I felt power. I sat there, shocked and hardly moving a muscle. By sheer force of will I took my hand out of the water and walked in. The feeling was even stronger than before. I scrubbed up as quickly as I could and walked out of the stream. My clothes were all wet and sticking to my body, my hair wasn't in better shape, and it wouldn't be until I got hold of some shampoo. I made my way over to Ace and Sabo. They had started cooking the tiger while I had been away. When they heard the sound of my footsteps they turned to me, only to look away blushing.

"What's wrong?", I asked them.

"You're _all_ wet", Ace answered, emphasizing the word all. "There's a towel inside the house. Hang on I'll get it for you", and with that he left.

I stared at the spot he had been blankly. After a while he came back with a towel and some clothes.

"You can change into these. They might be a bit big for you, bu they'll have to do until we get you something else to wear. I walked behind the tree to get some privacy. When I came back I was dry and my wearing a pair of Ace's knee-length black shorts along with a short-sleeved orange button up shirt. Ace was right. They were a bit to big for me. I wondered how long they thought I was going to stay here, and how I planned on getting back home. The boys were still there, talking about something, but I tuned it out when I noticed the food. I started eating my breakfast.

When I was done, all three of us walked back to the stream to wash our dirty plates. Ace and Sabo were a bit farther upstream. I was looking at the surrounding area, when I suddenly heard a shout.

"Luffy, watch out!"

I saw a mountain lion leap at me. Instinctively, I raised my hand to cover my face, and waited for the blow. It never came. I looked up to see a shield of water in front of me. The water suddenly fell back into the river. I took out my daggers (which Ace had given to me along with the clothes) and tried to cut the animal. The water followed my every movement, and hit the mountain lion before I was able to strike it with the blade. It hit the ground dead.

I looked over at Ace and Sabo.

"What the hell just happened?"__

* * *

_**(A/N) Sorry it took so long. I had a lot of homework to do. Please review!**_


	4. Breaking Down

_**(A/N) I'm sorry it took so long to update, but blame my teachers for that. Each one of them seems to think that when we get home we have all the free time in the world to do homework. Because of that I had to put my other story on hiatus for now.**_

_**I'm sorry for Luffy being so OOC in this story, but I wanted everything to fit the plot You'll have to see how it works out in later chapters.  
**_

_**Last but not least, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed,favorited and alerted my story. Just so you know, I love you guys!  
**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Breaking Down

Neither Ace nor Sabo answered. They were both still looking at me wide-eyed, jaws dropped to the ground. I sat down on the grass and put my head in my hands, leaning my elbows on my legs. I was freaking out. What the hell had happened? Why did the water mirror my every movement? I felt my eyes water. I wanted to go home, even if HE was there. Home was something I knew, and this place was completely different from anything I had ever seen. Sure, it was nice at first, but now this? Just what is wrong with this dimension?! Tears rolled down my cheeks and onto the ground. Before I knew it I was sobbing. I didn't hear Ace walk up beside me. He put his hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the contact, the injuries on my shoulders still hadn't healed, even after all this time...

* * *

When I saw the water follow Luffy's movements, I was shocked. I looked over at Sabo, and noticed that his expression was mirroring mine.

"What the hell happened?", Luffy asked. Neither of us answered, we just kept staring at her. She sat down on the grass. I saw her eyes water, and then tears rolled down her cheeks. After a while, she started sobbing. Breaking out of my trance I walked up to her. Sabo was still pretty much out of it. I put my hand on Luffy's shoulder, hoping that the gesture might comfort her at least a little bit. I was surprised when she flinched away from my touch. I frowned. Was it because she was scared? Why would she be? Ok, fine, she did just (most likely) eat a Devil Fruit. I always thought that they were only a myth. I guess that is a good enough reason to be frightened, but still... What if she flinched away beacuse I touched an injury or something? But the only wounds we saw were the cuts on her arms and legs, and the 3 inch long gash on the side of her head. We thought that the reason she fainted was because of concussion. She had been out for about 2 days. We never really checked to see if she had any other wounds, we didn't want to take her clothes off, and since there was no blood seeping through them, we figured the she was fine and laid her down on the bed to get some sleep.

I looked over to Sabo, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He looked worried, his eyebrows were pulled together into a frown. The shirt I gave Luffy to wear had sleeves that easily covered her shoulders and her back. Gently, but quickly so that she wouldn't have time to get away before I could see, I tugged the left sleeve up. Luffy instantly pulled away, but not before I caught a glimpse of bandages. They weren't the ones we out on her. I pulled my hand back and quietly walked over to Sabo. Luffy seemed like she wanted to be alone for a while.

"Come on", I said. He nodded, still looking at Luffy. I wondered why we were so worried about a girl we had only known for 4 days (2 if you only count the days she was awake). She had something in her, something that forced you to like her. Sometimes she was childish and happy-go-lucky, and at others she was deadly serious, sure, and in my opinion that was all part of her charm. Even though at first I kept denying I liked her, I had eventually given in and admitted it. Sabo and I made our way up the ladder. Once inside the tree house, we went over to the so-called livingroom and sat down, both lost in thought. Sabo was the first to break the silence.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was wondering about the bandages covering Luffy's shoulders. And did you notice how uneven the shirt was on her? If I had to guess, the bandages probably go down all the way to her waist, maybe she even has some on her legs. I want to ask her where she got the injuries from, but at the same time I know that she won't tell me. I know that she's strong, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to take down that tiger. And that fact makes me worry. What normal person would beat a girl, let alone one that could fight back? And how strong would that make the other person? By the way, did you notice that we've started treating her like a little sister? And we've only known her for what - 4 days? For some reason I just feel like I want to protect her. And I think that you feel the same way."

"You know, I think you're right. But keep in mind that she came from a different world-"

"Dimension", I corrected, "She came from an other dimension."

"And maybe in that dimension people don't have Devil Fruit powers, but maybe they have some other powers that make them stronger than the strongest people here."

"Judging from the way she reacted when the water started moving, I doubt that where she comes from they have any powers."

"Then who- how-, why-? What did she do to deserve this?! She seems like a really nice girl."

"I don't know. But that brings us to an other question - when did she eat the Devil Fruit? Did she find and eat it while running away from us yesterday, or did she get it today, while looking for breakfast?"

"I have no clue. We can ask her after she calms down a little. Funny, though. She didn't strike me as the kind to break down so easily. Maybe it was the stress. But there has to be something we're not seeing here."

"No, really?", I asked sarcastically, "Let's just patiently wait for her to come back, alright?"

It was quiet for a while. Then Sabo spoke up again:

"Hey, Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she'll want to come back?"

"Well ... yeah. Why wouldn't she? It's not like she has anywhere else to go, right?"

"I guess ... but what if she decides to live in the forest? By now she must know that she'd be able to cope on her own. Of maybe she'll decide to move to the village."

"I don't think she would-"

"Ace- what if she decides to go home?"

I was quiet for a minute, thinking about what answer I should give. Making up my mind, I quietly stated, "It's her choice. It's not like we can claim some sort of ownership over her, you know". I tried to sound sure of myself. I wasn't though. On the artifact, it said that travelling in between dimensions was dangerous if you didn't know what you were doing. Even though she survived the first time, it didn't mean that she would be able to do it again. I'd grown a little attached to her these past few days. I didn't want there to be a possibility of her dying. We'd have to look into this, to see what we can do to make the journey safer. Who knows - maybe she'd visit us sometimes.

At the thought of never seeing her again, I felt a ripping sensation in my chest...


	5. An Explanation and Her Past

_**(A/N) I'm really sorry it took me two weeks to post this chapter, but I was horribly busy with homework. Gomen nasai!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: An Explanation and Her Past**_

When Luffy came back in the evening she looked like a wreck. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were tear stains on her cheeks. She went straight to her room. Sabo and I stayed away from her, wanting to give her time to cope with everything that had happened recently.

The next day, Sabo and I had gotten some alligator meat for supper. When it had finished cooking I took some on a plate and climbed up the ladder to the tree house.

"Where are you going?", Sabo asked.

"Luffy hasn't eaten since yesterday. She's definitely hungry, so I thought that maybe she would appreciate some food...?"

"Good idea. Take this, too", he threw me a bottle of water. I caught it with my free hand and walked into the livingroom. The small hallway was right across from the entrance, and down it - Luffy's room. I quietly walked over to the door and knocked.

"Luffy? Are you there?"

I could hear footsteps coming closer. It opened slightly and Luffy's face appeared before me. She looked a better than yesterday, her eyes were back to normal, but her usually braided her was let down and tangled.

"What do you want?", she asked tiredly.

"I got you some food."

"Oh. That's nice of you. Thanks", I answered. "Come in", I opened the door wider. Ace took a hesistant step forward. He put the food down on the table and sat down on the bed. He was looking at me with worry, making me feel guilty. Kind of weird, I've only just met them, and they feel closer to me than anyone else. Anyone except him. The memory of the red-head almost made me smile. Almost.

"Can you tell me what happened yesterday?"

"You mean the thing with the water?", Ace asked.

* * *

Taking a bite of the food, I nodded.

"We're pretty sure that you ate a Devil Fruit. Mythical Zoan type, Moon Spirit."

"What's a Devil Fruit?"

"It's a fruit that gives the person who eats it supernatural powers. Lets take yours for example. This particular fruit lets you control water and turn into a creature. Apparently mythical zoans take years to master. I'm surprised you even got the water to move so soon."

"Really? So what kind of creature can I transform into?"

"Something similar to a fairy. I'm not exactly sure, though. We won't know until you actually do it."

"Are there more people with Devil Fruit abilities out there? Do you two have them?"

"Yes, there are more Devil Fruit users out there. And no, neither Sabo nor I have one. Apparently they take away your ability to swim forever."

"I don't mind. It's not as if I knew how to swim in the first place."

Ace sweatdropped.

"Are you going to explain the injuries on your back and shoulders now?"

I froze. He just had to bring that up.

Seeing my discomfort he hurriedly said, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. You guys have a right to know. Just get Sabo over here."

Ace left the room. 'He's a nice guy', I figured, 'Much different than the others back home.' I really liked Ace. Just the thought of him brought butterflies to my stomach. Why was that...?

He came back into the room, dragging a bewildered looking Sabo behind him.

I sat down on the floor. Well, technically, it was a rug. They followed my example. I sighed.

"Ace asked me about the injuries on my back. I'm guessing that you want to know, too. So I'll explain."

* * *

'So he wasn't able to keep his mouth shut, after all', I thought.

* * *

"I'll start from the beginning. You already know that I come from another dimension. There, I live near a small town. It's very close to a huge mountain. I always liked walking around in the forest and eventually it sort of became my second home"

"My mother died when I was 5, and I was left with only my father. He researched the possibility of other dimensions existing. I always read through what he wrote and eventually, I knew all of it by heart. When one day he disappeared my grandfather took me in. I was 11. Every single day he would make me go through what he called training to make me into a strong policewoman. To me it was more like torture. When after about a year I finally managed to punch him and he said that now that I was stronger he could stop holding back. Everything got worse. When he decided that he was finished I was always lying on the ground, half dead. He never helped tend to my injuries. My back was the part that got injured most, probably because whenever I was blown back into trees I would always hit them with my back."

* * *

I shuddered and looked at Sabo. That sounded a lot like someone we knew.

* * *

"Every few weeks he would leave on 'important business', and during that time I was left to fend for myself. Once, when I went into the village, some of the local kids started making fun of me and throwing rocks at me. I fought back and eventually managed to take them all down. I didn't do much damage, just a few bruises, but it was enough to send them crying home. There had been some people close by who had been cheering me on. Later I confronted them. It turned out that they were just a bunch of travelers passing through. I became good friends with one of them, a guy called Shanks. Unfortunately, they had to leave after a few days. He promised they'd come back soon, though."

* * *

'Shanks? What a coincidence. Isn't there some famous pirate called Shanks?'

* * *

"One day, when I was walking back to my house someone hit me in the back of my head and I was kidnapped. Apparently those people wanted to get revenge on my grandfather for putting their boss in jail and decided to go for me. They beat me up really badly and threw me into the cellar of some building. It took them a few days to decide what to do with me, but in the end they figured they'd just plain kill me and leave my body on my grandfather's doorstep. I really though I was going to die. I had no idea that Shanks had returned to find me missing and went to look for me. It was really close. One of the bandits had a knife to my throat when Shanks and the guys appeared in the door."

"Once they had taken out all of the bandits they untied me. Shanks was going crazy worrying about me. They took me back to the town and treated my wounds. You know what shocked me most? The bandits that had kidnapped me had turned out to be some of the townsfolk, some of the few people who had actually been nice to me. Ever since then I stopped trusting people so easily."

"Eventually Shanks had to leave for good, and he gave me his hat. I promised to keep it safe for him until we meet again. This hat is my treasure. After that I spent 2 more years with my grandfather and I ended up here."

"Wow. You've had it rough, huh?", said Sabo.

I nodded, my eyes shadowed by my bangs. I lifted my head up and forced a smile.

"But you know what? I thought about it for a long while, and decided that I'm not going to go back. I want to stay here with you guys."

I noticed that I had taken my hairbrush out and started subconsciously brushing my hair while talking.

"Can one of you braid my hair for me please? I can't reach that far back."

* * *

Sabo elbowed me in the ribs. I looked at him like he was crazy.

* * *

'Come on, Ace. This might be your only chance! I'd have to be blind not to notice that you're falling for her. What if she decides to go back?', I thought. Instead I said, "What? I don't know how to make a braid." He glared at me.

I was definitely going to die slowly and painfully. Oh well. It was worth it.

* * *

I walked over to Luffy and took the hairbrush from her. I sat down behind her and started brushing her hair back. It was quiet for a few minutes. When I finally finished Luffy said that she was going to go to sleep, seeing as how she hadn't slept the whole night. I turned to walk out the door, only to turn back when I heard something explode behind me. The sight that met my eyes was ... odd. Sabo's face and hair were drenched in water, and Luffy was rolling on the floor, laughing and banging her fist against the wood. I couldn't hold back a chuckle myself. Luffy had used her power over water to make it burst in Sabo's face, and put it off as an accident. But I knew better. And so did Sabo. He hit her in the head and stomped off. I said "Goodnight", and followed.

Sabo had dried himself off by the time I was back in the livingroom and his usual cheeky grin was plastered over his face.

"You weren't the only one blushing, you know."

" ... Goodnight to you too", I lay down and tried to go to sleep. But his words kept replaying themselves in my mind over and over again.

* * *

_**(A/N) Please review and remember: criticism is welcome! I make no promises as to when the next chapter will be out.**_


	6. The Knife Incident

**_(A/N) "And here it is - the chapter you've all been waiting for-"_**

**_"Shut up before you tell them more than they need to know!"_**

**_"But-"_**

**_"No buts!"_**

**_"...Fine. Just read on to find out what it *jerks thumb at shadow behind me* won't let me say"_**

**_"And Enjoy!"_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: The Knife Incident_**

When I finally woke up the sun was high up in the clear blue sky. I must have slept for a while. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes tiredly, wondering why it was so quiet. I got up and saw black before my vision cleared little by little. The sun was shining off an object to my right. I walked over to what turned out to be a mirror. I hadn't seen it before.

I examined myself. The skin under my eyes was a bit purple, but I didn't mind that. What I did mind was the fact that the ribbon I used to tie my hair with had become undone in my sleep and now I had to fix it. And I couldn't hope to braid it since my injuries successfully prevented me from doing so. I yawned and got out my hairbrush, trying to undo the tangles. It took a while, but I managed.

I left my hair down. I really should cut it - it got in my face a lot. But Shanks said I look better with it long... Fine then. Long it is. I walked over to the door and pulled it open. In front of me on the floor lay my shirt and shorts, all clean. I'll have to thank whoever did that later. I walked out into the hallway and made my way across the living room and down the rope ladder. The boys were nowhere to be seen. Maybe they went out to catch more animals for food?

Food. That reminds me. When was the last time I had eaten? Yesterday. When Ace brought some alligator meat over. Translation: much, much too long. I decided to go hunting, being careful not to stray to far from the tree house. After ten minutes I had caught two hares and a squirrel. Squirrel was good, especially in soup. The hares could just be cooked over the campfire. I wasn't much of a cook, but I had always managed somehow. Yeah, sure, I had almost burned down the house a few times, but it had worked out in the end.

I took out my dagger and started butchering the animals. Once I was done I put them on a stake and let them cook. Soup would have to wait. I had considered looking for fruit to snack on, but then I remembered the incident with the Devil Fruit. Nope. No more fruit. At least not for a while. I hummed to myself while waiting for the food to finish cooking, and my thoughts strayed to Ace. Where was he right now? With Sabo? Most likely. But where exactly? The smell of food burning literally ripped me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, no! My meat!"

I quickly put the fire out by spraying some water over it. Water from a bottle, not my Devil Fruit power, don't worry. I ate the meat as fast as I could without it burning my throat. After I was finished I took my bloodied dagger over to the stream to get it cleaned up. I walked past a bush when I suddenly slipped on something and fell down. Hard. On the ground. Acquiring a faceful of knife in the process. I yelped when I felt the blade dig into the flesh under my eye, any higher, and I would have lost it.

* * *

Sabo and I had been walking back home when we heard a loud yelp. The voice was familiar. We looked at each other, confused, before it dawned on us. _Luffy_! we sprinted towards the tree house, getting there in record time. We were met with the sight of Luffy on the ground, trying to sit up. Her back was to us, so she most likely didn't have a clue we were there. Behind her lay a banana peel, oddly colored with a swirl design on it. She must have slipped. Sabo knelt down to pick it up, while I ran over to Luffy hoping she was alright.

"Luffy! Are you OK?" I put a hand on her back, being careful not to irritate her wounds. She jumped, but relaxed when she turned and saw it was me. I didn't though. My eyes widened in shock when I saw blood gushing out of a very deep cut under her eye, sliding down her cheek all the way to her chin before falling on the ground in drops, coloring the grass red.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"No you're not! What happened?"

"I slipped and fell on a knife", she held up the dagger in her right hand as evidence. I resisted the urge to facepalm. Luffy had her left eye shut from the pain, the other one was only halfway open. Her hair was let down behind her, falling down to her waist in waves. I hadn't noticed before.

I sighed and lifted her up into my arms and started carrying her back to the tree house. She could barely see, and therefore should not be allowed to walk by herself. What if she trips again? _Somebody_ has to keep her safe from herself.

I held out my hand, waiting for her to give me the dagger. She complied. I carefully put it in my pocket, hoping it wouldn't cut through the stiff material of my jeans. I walked over to Sabo, who was so focused on the banana peel in his hands he didn't notice us until we were right beside him. He started a little seeing Luffy, whose face was scrunched up a bit from the pain and put the banana peel down before going up into the tree house.

He came back a few minutes later. By then I had ripped off the sleeve of my shirt and held it up to Luffy's wound, trying my best to stop the bleeding. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw a First Aid Kit in his hands. How he had actually managed to find it in that mess I don't know and will probably never find out.

He removed the scrap of cloth and took out one of the alcohol pads and started dabbing it at her injury. Luffy hissed at the pain. Sabo applied bandages right after, but the bled through very quickly. He looked up at me worriedly.

"We'll need to take her to the village to see a doctor. She needs that wound stitched up. It's really deep.

I picked Luffy up again and Sabo and I started to make our way through the forest over to Fuschia Village.

* * *

Ace was warm. I cuddled into him. I was starting to feel very dizzy, my eyesight started to become very blurry.

"I feel dizzy", I moaned.

* * *

I looked at Luffy worriedly, she had lost a lot of blood. I broke into a jog, hoping to get to my destination faster. Sabo copied me.

We ran into the village and made our way to the doctor's. Luffy was close to fainting from blood loss. All we wanted was to find someone to treat her.

* * *

I faintly noticed Ace kicking open a door, before I was put down on a really hard bed.

"Ace? Sabo? Who is this? What happened?"

The rest of the conversation was blurred. I figured that Ace and Sabo were trying their best to explain what had occurred. I felt a pinch on the inside of my elbow, and soon after there was a few more under my eye. 'It must be the stitches', I thought.

I lost track of time for a while, but then I felt my strength slowly come back to me, my vision returned, and the conversation between the boys and the other person started making sense. Slowly, being careful as not to disrupt my head too much (it was aching pretty bad) I sat up. I was met with the sight of two faces looking at me very worriedly. Nice of them...

"How do you feel?", Sabo asked me.

"Better than before", I answered. I could see relief in their eyes.

"You can take her back now. Just make sure she doesn't overexert during the next few days."

"Thank you Mister Doctor!"

Ace lifted me up again. Why was it always him? Couldn't Sabo carry me for once? Not that I'm complaining. But I still feel the butterflies in my stomach.

He walked out the door with me in his arms. I cuddled up to him. So warm... I still felt really cold. Hopefully it wouldn't last. A flash of red to my left caught my eye, so I looked in that direction.

A man with short red hair, three scars over his left eye, black cape. He looked so much like...

"Shanks!", I screamed out. Ace, surprised at my outburst, almost dropped me. Both he and Sabo looked around to see who I was calling.

The man with the red hair turned to me. The confusion on his face was replaced with recognition, then with horror as he saw my injury.

"Luffy?! Is that you?!"

* * *

**_(A/N) "Sooo... Luffy found Shanks."_**

**_"Wait wait wait. Hold on a minute. How did Shanks even get here?"_**

**_" *sweatdrop* You didn't pay attention when I told you yesterday, did you?"_**

**_"...You said something yesterday?"_**

**_"Hah! Now I know something that you don't! Yes!"_**

**_" *mutters under breath* I'm glad my mind doesn't work like yours."_**

**_" *ignores shadow behind me* So anyways, I started a poll. It's on my profile. Please vote! And review."_**

**_"And she also wanted to thank the one person who voted, along with all the people who reviewed this story so far."_**

**_"... I did?"_**

**_"...Didn't you?"_**

**_"Oh well. Stay tuned till next week!"_**

**_"Seyonara!"_**


	7. Who?

**_(A/N) It took me long. I know. And I'm sorry. But shit happens, and lately I've been far too stressed to write another chapter. Life does that. School helps._**

**_I also wanted to tell you that if you're lucky, and if I have enough motivation *cough* reviews *cough**cough* I might post the next chapter within a few days, because I have no school until next Monday._**

**_For those of you who are interested I have two other stories up, one of them is currently on hiatus (AcexOC) and called "Trustworthy". It might not be too good, but it's my first story, so go easy on me. The other one is "A Demon's Wings" and it's a MarcoxOC. Well, it will be in a few chapters._**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: How?_**

"Luffy! How did you get here?! And more importantly, what happened to you?!"

Yep. Good old Shanks. Always worrying about me.

"I tripped and fell on one of my daggers. Ace and Sabo took me to see a doctor. From what I heard of their conversation I managed to conclude that the knife scraped my bone and I have to beware of infection, I got two stitches, I have to remember to change the bandages every day, and I had to get a blood transfusion. The injury under my eye bled a lot, but not enough for me to end up in this state, so I figured it must have been because of this." I gave him a full explanation, before he could ask for details and jerked my thumb at the barley visible bandages that covered my upper back.

He looked at Ace and Sabo suspiciously.

"Luffy. Who are these boys?", he asked.

"The one with the blond hair is Sabo, and the guy holding me is Ace. I'm staying with them for the time being."

"Which leads us to my first question. How did you get here? Last I saw you was right before we left the village!"

"I found a weird rock-ancient artifact-thingy with Adai writing on it. It took me here. Ace and Sabo found me and took me in. From what I've been able to conclude I've been transported to another dimension. Now what I want to know is how you got here? Are the guys here, too? Or are you alone?"

"Slow down, Luffy. Yes, the guys are here,which means no, I'm not alone. Yes, you have been transported to another dimension. As to how I got here... well, I was born here."

Three seconds of silence, before-

"What?! What do you mean you were born here?! I thought you lived in my world all your life, and now you tell me something like this?!"

Shanks stayed silent.

"Care to explain how you got to my world then?"

"Well you see... once, a long time ago me and my crew-"

"Crew? What do you mean crew? Are you talking about the guys?"

"Luffy... I'm a pirate."

Another three seconds of silence.

"Awesome! You're a pirate?! I bet you have loads of different adventures! Why didn't you tell me sooner? That's amazing!"

"I had no clue you would react like you did."

"...Should I have reacted differently?"

Shanks sweatdropped.

"As I was saying, a few years back we landed on an uninhabited island. Well, it had definitely been inhabited in the past, but now it was just an overgrown jungle. We found ruins of an ancient city. There was a giant stone arch in the middle of what must've been at one time a plaza. Some of the guys were goofing off and one of them stepped through it and disappeared. Me, being the good, caring captain I am, went after him and landed in your world. The rest of the crew followed. Took us a while to figure out what happened, but ever since then we've been going back there every few months, whenever we dock at the island."

"Oh."

* * *

Sabo and I were staring at the happenings before us in shock. So the man Luffy had been talking about was the famous "Red-haired" Shanks? One of the 4 Emperors? Seriously? Who would have expected something like this?

"Anyways, let's go somewhere else Luffy. Somewhere we can sit down and talk peacefully."

"Sure, OK. Can Ace and Sabo come too?"

Shanks looked at us suspiciously again but nodded his head.

"Great!"

Shanks motioned for us to follow him, and led us to Makino's bar.

"Ace! Sabo! I haven't seen you two around for a while. How are you doing? And who's the girl?"

"Hi, Makino. This is-"

"My name is Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you", she smiled at Makino. She seemed in a pretty good ever since we met Shanks...

"Nice to meet you too. Oh, Mr. Captain. You're back as well!"

"Yeah, I met up with Luffy here while walking around town and we decided to sit down somewhere and talk."

"I see. I don't think I've ever seen you around here Luffy. Did you come here from someplace?"

"...I guess you could say that."

* * *

"Come on Luffy, let's sit down somewhere." I nodded my head and looked at Ace. He sighed and put me down on a nearby chair. He and Sabo sat down on either side of me, while Shanks sat down across from us.

"How long have you been here Luffy?"

"A few days. Hey, do you by any chance know what a Devil Fruit is?"

"Of course I do. Devil Fruits are very rare fruit that give people who eat them unique abilities. Why do you ask?"

"... No reason." I looked away and started whistling.

"Luffy", Shanks started. "You know you couldn't lie if your life depended on it, right?"

I didn't move, waiting for him to continue.

"Luffy...did you by any chance eat a Devil Fruit?"

"Nooo..." Once again, I looked away and whistled.

"You did what?!" He reached across table and started shaking my shoulders. "You know that you won't be able to swim for the rest of your life, right?!"

"Yeah, well, Ace claimed that I might actually be able to swim after all, but we're still not sure, cuz we didn't have time to test it out."

"...Which fruit did you eat?"

I shrugged my shoulders to say I didn't remember.

"Mythical Zoan Type: Moon Spirit", Ace piped up.

Shanks looked at him weirdly, then turned to me.

"You ate a mythical zoan?", he asked calmly.

Hesitantly, I nodded my head, waiting for the outburst.

And it did come...

"A few days in this world and you already managed to eat one of the rarest type of Devil Fruit?! How could you get into so much trouble in so little time?! You know if the government finds out about this they're going to be after you, right?! There's only one other Mythical Zoan type they've confirmed, and the user is a pirate! Those Devil Fruit are some of the strongest!"

I shook my head. I didn't know that, actually. And I've had bad experience with government officials, at least one of them...

"What can you do?"

"I can control water. I didn't have time to find out the range, though. And apparently I'm able to turn into a creature. I didn't test that out either."

"Well, at least I know why... Ace, was it?" I nodded. "Said that. Since you're able to control water it makes sense that you would also be able to swim."

Shanks said some other stuff, too, but I tuned it out, I was growing sleepy... You see, I have a slight case of narcolepsy. It's not too bad, but it runs in the family, and since I hadn't taken my medicine for a few days it made sense for it to act up now.

"Sleepy...", I muttered before blacking out.

* * *

Luffy's head crashed to the table.

"Luffy!", Sabo exclaimed.

"Don't worry about her. She has narcolepsy."

I sighed. So she has it too, huh?

"There's something I need to talk to you two about."

Sabo and I looked up at the pirate, wondering what he wanted to tell us.

"You must know by now that Luffy isn't a very trusting person, right?"

We nodded our heads, I remembered what had happened when she had first woken up.

"She seems to trust you two. But know this-" Shanks's gaze darkened. "If either of you ever hurt her, I will have both your heads on a silver platter.

"I'd never do anything to harm Luffy!", I blurted out.

"Yeah, me neither!", Sabo agreed.

"You better not. Otherwise you know what's coming for you."

I looked at the sleeping girl.

"I think it's about time we took Luffy back. She doesn't seem like she's going to wake up anytime soon. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Shanks", said Sabo.

"But unfortunately, we have to go now", I finished for him.

"Just remember what I said."

I lifted Luffy up bridal style and we returned to the tree house. It was already dark out. Funny how time passes by so quickly...

As I was tucking her in to make sure she didn't get too cold I did something. Something I just couldn't resist. It just felt so right. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Ace...", Luffy smiled in her sleep. My heart skipped a beat and I returned to the livingroom.

Sabo was already asleep. I lay down on my improvised bed and tried to do the same. It wasn't easy, though. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. The scene replayed itself in my mind like a broken video tape...

* * *

_**(A/N) Yeah, so basically Shanks threatened Ace and Sabo. Thank goodness Luffy didn't hear that.**_

_**And for all those of you who haven't voted, I have a poll on my profile and you could help choose how the story ends. If you think about something that I didn't include in the choices, then don't hesitate to PM me about it.**_

_**And I thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites I got. It made my day- erm week.**_

_**"Two weeks, actually."**_

_***Looks at shadow behind me* You again? I though I had gotten rid of you already!**_

_**"It's not that easy, darling. Next time, try typing this stuff up WITHOUT the light on."**_

_**... See you guys later.**_


End file.
